


Blue Energy

by TheScottRyder



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Biotics, F/M, ME Crossover, Mass Effect Relationship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScottRyder/pseuds/TheScottRyder
Summary: Two different shades of blue energy swirl around them, biotics mingling and pulsing and her superior biotics should be drowning out his own but instead they’re still melding together almost as one and he feels it in his core, feels it ripple over every inch of his skin. It already makes him breathless and he just kisses her again and again, no longer caring where her biotics end and his begin.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Cora Harper





	Blue Energy

**Author's Note:**

> One of the rare pairings & prompts suggested by Omegastation on Tumblr for MERW, and I have to say I enjoyed this pairing way more than I thought I would~ :D

* * *

Kaidan’s never felt anything like this, never known anyone quite like Cora.

He feels her biotics rippling across his skin as her hands slide across his chest and down his stomach, sending soft shivers through his body and bathing the dark bedroom in a faint blue light. His energy thrums against hers, her touch drawing his own biotics to the surface and for a moment there’s a resistance as they push against one another, almost trying to repel on some internal combat instinct but then, slowly, their energies seem to melt into one.

She sighs, soft and breathless, and from where his hands rest against the curve of her hips he feels a tremble go through her beneath the pulse of her biotics. She’s so powerful, unlike any one Kaidan’s ever met except for maybe the Commander, and even if he hadn’t seen her in battle against the Reapers already he can physically feel that Cora’s stronger than him, stronger than any other biotic human he’s ever come across, but here in her arms he’s never felt so safe, so secure.

Closing his eyes, Kaidan leans into Cora’s touch to brush his lips against hers, so soft and almost hesitant on his part but she leans into it before he can pull away, and the kiss fills him with such a scorching heat that he can’t help but pull her closer.

He wants more of her, craves more of her as he deepens the kiss. Two different shades of blue energy swirl around them, biotics mingling and pulsing and her superior biotics should be drowning out his own but instead they’re still melding together almost as one and he feels it in his core, feels it ripple over every inch of his skin. It already makes him breathless and he just kisses her again and again, no longer caring where her biotics end and his begin.

Suddenly Cora steps forward and he feels her biotics pushing against him, an insistent force but still so gentle that he has to admire her control as he starts to step backwards, walking with her across the room until his back hits the wall and her lips find his once more.

He pulls her in close to him again as he returns the slow kiss, one hand on her lower back while the other cups the side of her face, and her cheek seems to tingle beneath his palm before they finally break from the kiss, both of them breathing hard. Kaidan watches as Cora’s eyes slide shut when she leans into his touch, her expression softer than he's ever seen. She’s so beautiful, and Kaidan doesn’t even realize that he’d been smiling until she opens her eyes and smiles back at him.

“You’re so incredible..” he whispers, drinking in the way that her eyes reflect the bright blue of their biotics, and when he notices her blushing he wonders if she’s never been told how amazing she was.

A bitter part of him isn’t surprised; he knows how most of the galaxy views human biotics, and he knows that they’d still be deemed as freaks by those crowds no matter how much control and power they exhibited. But perhaps that was the galaxy’s loss, missing out on people like Cora as a result of personal prejudices, and if that meant having more of her to himself then Kaidan could learn to live with it.

“You’re even better..” Cora replies and Kaidan internally disagrees but he keeps that thought to himself, not wanting to risk spoiling the mood. Instead, he replies with another kiss as they get lost in each other once more, heavy breaths and pulsing biotics mingling until the early hours of the morning.

* * *


End file.
